


Merry Christmas

by Kisieki



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Ivor Shipper, Ivor is the best jesskas shipper, Jesse and Lukas, Jesse green suspenders edition, Jesskas - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft: Story Mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisieki/pseuds/Kisieki
Summary: Hi (sorry for my bad grammar)So basically there is a Christmas party in Beacontown. This event takes place after Minecraft Story Mode Season Two, where Jesse chose to stay in Beacontown. So there is no Petra, because she is on an ADVENTURE.
Relationships: Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft)
Kudos: 50





	Merry Christmas

Jesse was just chilling with his friends in Jack’s and Nurm’s shop. Olivia as always made fun of Axel, Lukas was standing beside Jesse and talking with Radar, who were really excited. Jesse looked in the other direction, where he saw Ivor chatting together with Harper.  
„They look really good together” thought Jesse, smiling to himself.  
He just remembered, how they met with Harper. Well, the beginnings are not always easy. He laughed a little bit, remembering, how his first meeting with Lukas was. He was together with the Ocelots and Jesse was together with Axel, Olivia and of course Reuben. The Ocelots would of course make fun of them, but not Lukas. He was always either silent or telling the Ocelots to mind their own business. He looked mean, but when you get him to know, he would be a really nice guy. Jesse looked at the little wrapped up gift in his hand and he quickly put it back in his inventory. The whole clique was drawing lots. Jesse got in his drawing Lukas, he really didn’t know, what to buy him. At first he thought about a dirt, because it was one of the first things, beside the slimeball, that Lukas gave him, so it would be a good opportunity to gave him the dirt back. But Jesse thought later that this was a bad joke, so the dirt was out of choice.  
„Everyone… Maybe we should exchange presents? This is a good opportunity” Olivia said with smile. Jesse took a long breath and when he was ready to go to Lukas, he saw the blond guy in front of himself.  
„He really has excellent hair” Jesse thought to himself and looked quick at the blond locks. He returned his sight to the blue eyes right away.  
„So I got you this” Lukas said with a shy voice.  
„No way… You draw me? I draw YOU” said Jesse loud, looking at the gift in his hand. He quickly gave Lukas his gift too. Jesse wanted to open his gift first, but Lukas quickly opened his package, as soon as he got it.  
„You got me a… new book?” Lukas was a little surprised.  
„Yeah, you said that you wanted to write another book… I mean… You have a house, where you can relax yourself, together with Chocolate Chip and Dewey. “ Jesse touched the back of his head uneasy.  
„Thank you Jesse” Lukas smiled gently and looked curiously as how Jesse opened his gift.  
Jesse looked at the dirt in his hands and squinted his eyelids.  
„So you hand me dirt?” He asked quietly.  
„This was a joke!” Lukas was panicking, but the two of them bursted in laugh after a while.  
„This is your real gift” Jesse received the other gift and opened it quickly.  
„You gave me new green suspenders? I love them!” Jesse said this with a big smile and he changed his old suspenders for the new ones.  
„This look more sparkler” Lukas was smiling.  
„I really love them. Thank you Lukas” Jesse was really happy. After the last adventure with The Admin his green suspenders were a little destroyed. He was really scared that they would tear apart. But Lukas gave him the perfect gift. The heart of the brunette was really filled with joy and warmth at this point. Lukas always knew, how to repair his mood in an instant.  
„You okay?”  
„Yeah, why do you ask?”  
„You are always sad on Christmas… Yeah I know it is because of Reuben… You know, this little Pig wanted the best for all of us. He didn’t want you to be sad, no one” Lukas touched Jesse’s shoulder gently and looked at him.  
„ I’m sure you miss also Petra, but you know. She will soon come back and tell us about her adventures, so we can be jealous of her. You look really sad, but you should know, that you have also Olivia and Axel, even though they have their own responsibilities. I think that they would always come and help you, when you are in a pinch. You have also Radar, who is always there for you, there is Lluna, Jack, Nurm, Harper, Ivor and everyone in Beacontown.” Lukas patted the back of Jesse.  
„You have always me too. I will always hear you out.”  
„I know. Thank you Lukas. I mean it” Jesse smiled and touched the Lukas’.  
All of the word, that Lukas just said were rushing in Jesse’s head and the brunette was really confused. But he somehow naturally knew, how to respond. They were standing there for a longer while, just standing, looking and lightly touching their arms and backs.  
„Hey! Someone didn’t notice something!” They heard Axel’s voice and they looked in his direction. Axel and everyone else were staring at Jesse and Lukas. But wait… Someone was missing.  
„Where is Ivor?” Jesse asked.  
„Look up” they both looked up, where they saw Ivor, standing above them. He held an Azure Bluet.  
„So… When someone is standing under an Azure Bluet, they have to kiss. Harper told me this legend, but it was not this flower. Sorry but we don’t have this flower here. Maybe I will get it one day!” Ivor was really sure about this.  
Jesse looked really surprised, first at Ivor, then at everyone else. Then he looked at Lukas, who was also little blushing. Jesse thought to himself, that this is a great opportunity to bring their relationship at another lever. He quickly bended over to the blond guy and gave him a little, quick kiss. He looked at him and when he saw his red face, he felt that he also is turning red. They looked away and the crowd started to cheer. Ivor laughed real loud and he ran away to look for another victims for his plan. Later Ivor planned to set up Radar, to do the flower thing to him and Harper.  
Jesse breathed loudly as the crowd returned to their previous actions. After one moment he felt a warm hand grabbing his hand. He looked at Lukas. The blond guy was really red and he didn’t look him in the eyes, he just squeezed his hand. Jesse had a really big smile. He was really happy too.  
„Merry Christmas Lukas”  
„Merry Christmas Jesse”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here i hope you've enjoyed it.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
